La rançon de la gloire
by enoa2
Summary: [OS] Olivier Dubois, le grand, brillant, charismatique capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Interrogez ses joueurs : ce type est un tyran! Mais qu'en estil en dehors des stades, lorsque le sport quitte son esprit?


_Je vous livre ce petit OS sur Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson, sorti tout droit de mon imagination cette après-midi  Il n'a aucune prétention, mais je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_('Tention : point de romance dans cette fiction)_

Olivier est un monstre quand il s'agit Quidditch, tout le monde sait ça. Il mène ses joueurs d'une main de fer. Et pourtant…

_Ollie loin d'un stade, ça donne… ça _

(J'ai emprunté l'expression « Noble Sport » à Owlie Wood, que je vénère littéralement depuis que j'ai découvert son June Tierney's Diary…)

EDIT : honte à moi !! j'avais oublié le disclaim !! Donc : Le contexte et les personnages me m'appartiennent pas (hélas… ), tout est la propriété de JKR (veinarde !)

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O 

OLIVIER DUBOIS !!! Je vais te TUER !!!! »

Ce fut sur cette charmante interpellation que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch gryffondorienne pénétra dans la salle commune, en cette après-midi d'Avril. Une furie déboula alors à toute vitesse dans sa direction, avec le désir manifeste d'en découdre avec lui. Affichant un air de profonde surprise, Dubois entreprit de s'enfuir discrètement à reculons, avant d'être coupé à nouveau par la jeune fille, décidée à régler ses comptes :

« Non non non, mon grand, tu restes où tu es, tu ne bouges pas ! Et tu m'expliques ce que ce cirque signifie ! »

Le « mon grand » était assurément signe d'un danger imminent. Angelina Johnson n'employait ce surnom qu'en cas d'agacement intense, le plus souvent les semaines d'avant-match, lorsque Olivier devenait insupportable d'hystérie. Et Merlin sait la patience dont elle faisait preuve avant de recourir au « mon grand », annonciateur de mauvais moments à passer pour le gardien.

Arborant une moue innocente, Olivier tenta :

« Mais de quel cirque tu parles, Angie ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sentit que c'était foutu. Le visage de la poursuiveuse prit une teinte rouge vif, et sembla se gonfler sous la diatribe qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Le garçon rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules, s'apprêtant à essuyer la tempête dont il serait victime… et qui ne tarda pas à éclater :

« JE TE PARLE DE LA MOITIÉ DE L'ÉCOLE QUI GLOUSSE SUR MON PASSAGE EN M'APPELANT ' Mrs. DUBOIS' !! Non mais, QUELLE BÊTISE AS-TU ENCORE SORTIE ?? »

Oh, elle parlait de _ce_ cirque-là. Oui, Olivier voyait vaguement de quoi son amie voulait parler. Et il était prêt à jurer sur son propre balai que ce n'était pas sa faute. Enfin, presque pas…

Depuis quelques années, depuis qu'il était capitaine, en fait, le jeune homme avait vu avec une nette satisfaction sa côte de popularité augmenter. Hélas, il voyait en revanche d'un bien mauvais œil la prolifération de jeunes adoratrices au sein de son fan-club (il avait d'ailleurs demandé à ce qu'on lui répète deux ou trois fois l'information, lorsqu'on lui avait appris l'existence dudit fan-club).

Oui, indubitablement, Olivier Dubois subissait le mauvais aspect de la célébrité, malgré son caractère parfois trop… enthousiaste, pour ne pas dire carrément excessif concernant le Noble Sport. Mais cela ne l'avait pas trop dérangé jusqu'à présent, préférant se consacrer au Quidditch plutôt qu'à une quelconque demoiselle.

Sauf que cette année, sa dernière précisément, la situation était devenue totalement _ingérable_, au point que ses joueuses se faisaient agresser dans les couloirs par des jeunes filles de toutes maisons confondues, en représailles d'une trop grande proximité avec leur « héros ». Et Angie était leur victime préférée, sans doute son statut de meilleure amie lui conférant une aura de menace plus intense que les autres. Sans compter le nombre de fois où il avait failli ingurgiter divers filtres d'amour et autres potions d'attachement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Olivier Dubois pouvait se déclarer _harcelé_.

Après moult cris et explications embrouillées, le capitaine parvint à faire comprendre à Angelina le but de la manœuvre. Les groupies lui étaient tombées dessus en masse, chacune dans l'espoir de le séduire ou au moins, se faire remarquer, mimiques et yeux papillonnants à l'appui. Horriblement mal à l'aise, acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, il avait fini par lâcher faiblement qu'il avait déjà une petite amie, qu'il aimait beaucoup, par ailleurs.

Mensonge, et ô combien mauvaise idée : il lui fallait désormais trouver un nom, comme elles ne tardèrent pas à le lui faire remarquer. Et il avait alors avoué le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit : Angelina Johnson.

A ce stade de la narration, elle poussa un juron et se mit à frapper le garçon, qui se défendait tant bien que mal.

« Crétin ! Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, un homme faible face à une poignée d'adolescentes boutonneuses, tu es pitoyable, Olivier Dubois ! »

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, évidemment. Enfin, un tout petit peu, alors. Il avait vraiment été stupide, sur cette histoire. Et faible aussi, certainement. Sans lui laisser le temps de compléter la liste de qualificatifs peu flatteurs qu'elle lui attribuait, il fit remarquer, un brin suicidaire, qu'il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi elle se plaignait. Haussant un sourcil désapprobateur, elle l'incita à continuer :

« Ben oui, réfléchis : tu es ma meilleure amie, et tout ce que ça t'a apporté jusque maintenant, c'est une haine sans borne de la part de ces filles, et même une agressivité parfois dangereuse à ton égard. Et sincèrement, ça m'ennuierait que tu sois blessée pour le match contre… »

Il se reprit, foudroyé par le regard meurtrier que lui lança la poursuiveuse :

« Euh… ça m'ennuierait que tu sois blessée. Mais si tu es officiellement ma petite amie, plus personne n'osera s'en prendre toi ! Et puis, n'oublie pas… tu seras MA petite amie, celle du brillant et charismatique capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

L'air désabusé qu'elle lui offrit suffit à lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle pensait de son argumentation. Il marmonna alors d'une petite voix :

« Dis, tu vas m'obliger à aller démentir ? »

Avec un sourire cruel figé sur les lèvres, elle murmura, se délectant de chaque mot prononcé :

« Oh que oui, mon petit Dubois… Non seulement tu vas aller démentir, mais tu leur diras bien qu'elles feraient mieux de te ficher la paix, ou je me charge d'elles, petite amie ou pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis vraiment obligé de leur dire tout ça ?… Tu sais bien, moi, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les relations humaines…

J'avais cru remarquer… », signala-t-elle, lui faisant grâce des nombreux aspects de sa personnalité faisant de lui quelqu'un de « si peu doué ».

Etrange comme une fois sorti du stade, le redoutable capitaine redevenait un agneau inoffensif et craintif… toujours aussi dingue, certes, mais nettement moins effrayant.

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'éloigner, une pensée désagréable traversa l'esprit du jeune homme :

« Une dernière chose, Johnson… Comment as-tu su que la rumeur venait de moi ? », fit-il, légèrement boudeur d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement.

« Oh, facile : parmi tous ceux qui auraient pu la lancer, tout le monde sait que je ne voudrais JAMAIS de toi ! »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant là un Dubois vexé comme un pou.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O 

Voili voilou, un _petit_ OS, donc, j'espère qu'il vous a diverti. C'était juste pour moi l'occasion de m'amuser avec un Ollie soumis, pour une fois, et que ça soit à Angelina (qui le supporte beaucoup, la pauvre ), ça change un peu de Mc Go ! (qui semble être la seule personne à qui il obéit, dans les livres ;-) )


End file.
